Senate of the Wabash
| body = | houses = | leader1_type = Chief Superior | leader1 = Albanactus | party1 = PN | election1 = June 8th, 2015 | leader2_type = Senate Magistrate | leader2 = Gregory Magnus | party2 = PN | election2 = June 8th, 2015 | leader3_type = Senatorial Magistrate of the Opposition | leader3 = Tyler Parsons | party3 = CL | election3 = June 8th, 2015 | members = 101 | house1 = Senate | house2 = | structure1 = Wabash_Senate.svg | structure1_res = | structure2 = | structure2_res = | political_groups1 = Progressive Nationalists Conservative-Libertarian | political_groups2 = | committees1 = | committees2 = | joint_committees = | voting_system1 = | voting_system2 = | last_election1 = 2015 | last_election2 = | session_room = Chicago_Senate_Building.jpg | session_res = | meeting_place = National Senatorial Forum, DISTRICT NAME | website = senate.w | footnotes = }} The Senate of the Sovereign Republic of the Wabash is the of the Republic of the Wabash. Composed as a single entity, its authority is established within the Constitution of the Wabash. It is seated at the National Senatorial Forum in the DISTRICT NAME. It totals 101 members, 100 senators elected from districts, and one seat reserved for the Chief Superior of the State. While obligated to meet at least four times a year, the forum is typically held daily. Within the Constitution of the Wabash, the Senate is given the responsibility to preform at the will of the people, but to also respect the Constitution that gives minorities the basic liberties enjoyed by all. Several other powers are given to the Senate; , , and . Representing nearly 700,000 people, the position of Senator is highly regarded as 'prestigious'. History Created on June 8th, the Senate was convinced by Albanactus as a pseudo- in which the members would be of quality and of prestigious standing rather than a product of or . Legislation is proposed from within the chamber, in which it typically goes through several committees to be finalized before it is officially voted on. Albanactus quoted in his personal letters,A Traitor Memoir's regarding the creation of the Senate; The Senate, derived from the term senatus means in a literal translation council of elders. In the times of the , the Senate was set as an advisory council and passed degrees known as an . Albanactus, claimed in several discussion that his inspiration came from his Latin coursework at and his highschool. Several actions by the Senate still hold some meaning to that in ancient times, but have been modified to fit the situation of the modern era. Several traditions, such as an opening occurs before every secession of the Senate. On the first secession, the Chief Superior took the first elected Senate away from the chamber and led them to the grassy knoll beside the . Albanactus asked for the one hundred men to sit quietly, look at the sky and interpret the around them. According to tradition, a senator asked Albanactus during the quiet moment "And what have we?" and in his response he replied "What not do we have?". Overview Established with the general support of the people, the Senate is also established authority by the Constitution which states; The legislator is given authority to create new laws, declare war and impeach the Chief Superior of the State. Given the duty as being the 'voice of the people' and to give direct council to the Superior, they may also give clear and decisive direction known as an Senatus consultum ultimum' which is a decree that must be followed and not modified in any manner, which requires at least a super majority. Membership Qualifications Qualifications to being elected to the Senate is one of the least restricted among the nations of . While in the the age of majority, even for the , is not the , the requirements were created by Albanactus in regards of destabilizing the former notion that only "privileged older males" could hold such a position. Citizens must be at least 18, by the day of their . Thus if 17 year old who's birthday falls on a day before the , such a candidate may be . Election and term Elections Demographics Gender Religion is the dominant religious among those of the Senate, with 31 professing the faith. Catholicism shows no correlation or connection with either the Progressive Nationalists or the Conservative Libertarians. hold 11 seats, which mostly come from Departments in the north. control up to 9 of the seats, mostly coming from the Department of Missouri. Along with the Chief Superior, hold only three seats- all of whom are scattered across the nation. 23 proclaim themselves as , 5 of which are active . Education Procedure Functions Current composition Category:Wabash